Kylo Ren vs Adam Taurus
Kylo Ren vs Adam Taurus is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-seventh DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 7! Star Wars vs RWBY! Abuse and neglect lead them down the path of darkness. Now they control incredibly powerful factions after murdering their superiors. Which masked villain topples the other? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight In Mistral, the new leader of the White Fang sat on his throne. Hazel had departed, so there was only a handful of guards and Adam Taurus left, until Adam saw two of the guards at the other end of the room lift into the air, clutching their throats. "What is this?" Adam demanded to know, leaping to the bottom of the stairs and placing a hand on his sheathed weapon. The door opened and his guards dropped, dead. "Adam Taurus. Your occupation of the White Fang is over. Stand down and I promise your death will be merciful." A masked figure explained, walking towards the faunus. Adam stood up, recognising the mask. "Kylo Ren. How unfortunate the First Order have sent such a high ranking member to die here." Kylo snarled, using the force to collapse the throats of the remaining guards in the room. "I don't appreciate a human barging in and trying to make a mockery of me. I don't fear you or your strength, Kylo." Ben took a second, before igniting his lightsaber to his side. "Then you will die braver than most..." '''Here we go! ' As quick as a flash, Adam tried to cut down the First Order member. Kylo sensed the attack, and blocked swiftly. "Careless. But what else is to be expected from a pitiful animal?" Adam gritted his teeth at the insult. "That arrogance is the reason the humans will lose." He then tried to slash at Kylo's throat, but the Knight of Ren stepped back, and threw out a force push. Adam toppled on the floor, but got up with relative ease. He traded off his sword for a ranged approach, firing shots from across the room. Kylo repelled them with ease, making an advance on Adam. "Fool!" Kylo then attempted a stab, but Adam met him with another block. The faunus headbutted Kylo, stumbling him. He then tried a crosscut, but Kylo grabbed a guard and threw it at Adam with the force. Adam threw him to a side, but Kylo caught him on the shoulder with a shot from the lightsaber. Adam yelled in pain, but remained on his feet. He went for a stab at Kylo, but this was also blocked and Kylo began prying into Adam's mind. "This Belladonna girl... what is she to you?" Kylo asked, smugly. Adam gritted his teeth, and kicked Kylo in the knee. "A traitor. Nothing more." Adam then rushed Kylo, but he had a new plan. He ducked Kylo's parry, and then fired a blast into Kylo's mask. It flew off his head, revealing Ben's face. Adam then charged into him, impaling him in the gut with his horns. Kylo cried out, using a massive force push to throw Adam back down the hall. Kylo thumped himself in the stomach, bleeding on the floor, but fuelling his rage. Adam had recovered too, and Kylo was all over him. The faunus was forced to block cleaves upon cleaves from the irate force wielder. Adam's blade began to glow, and Kylo sensed something was up. ''What is he planning? ''He thought t himself. Adam blocked yet another heavy cleave, before attempting to lash back out with Moonslice. Kylo instinctively grabbed the faunus with the force. "Pitiful." he declared, choking Adam in the air. The faunus rotated his weapon, pointing the barrel down at Kylo. As he fired, he was released from the grip. The shot was deflected, catching Taurus in the shoulder, but Adam's aura held up. The pair went back to unceremonious hard cleaves, battering against the other's guard. "You will break, human scum!" Adam spat, rapidly smashing his sword against Kylo's guard. The Knight of Ren leaped back several feet, and the two sped around the room at superhuman speeds, cutting at one another's unwavering guards while also shattering walls around them. Kylo used the force to throw several chunks of debris at Adam. The faunus ran forward, clashing against the debris with his weapon. Once again, he began to glow, and this time he managed to launch his attack. Kylo tried to hang on, but the pair found themselves crashing through the wall as hard as possible. The duel continued on the outside, into the streets of Mistral. Adam traded off slashes for gunfire, and Kylo seized the projectiles with the force. He threw them back, but Adam met that with a block from his sword. The pair locked up, and Kylo began pressing on Adam's guard. The faunus caught Kylo with a sharp punch to the side of the face, before grabbing him by the throat. Kylo pulled back, before firing out a massive force push again. Adam crashed head first into a stone wall, stunning him. Kylo raised his blade, wanting to stab Adam in the stomach. The faunus used his speed again, and the pair clashed blades overhead. They traded headbutts, but Adam was the one who gained the upperhand... or so he thought. Kylo used the force to throw a nearby chunk of debris into the back of Adam's head. Adam was dazed, but barely got his blade up to block several strikes from Kylo. His sword glowed for a third time, but the next thing the faunus felt was a burning pain in his stomach. Kylo's blade pierced Adam's body, and the Knight of Ren looked into the faunus' eyes. "You're finished..." he declared. Adam grunted, before finally responding: "Not before you, human." Kylo then saw Adam's blade race back up and across his neck. Kylo's head flew across the street as his body slumped at the foot of Taurus. Adam's aura crackled, failing as a result of the immense pain. But he managed to walk away on his own strength. He claimed Kylo's blade as a testament to his skill and triumph. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Adam Taurus! Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Star Wars vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs